


My Junk is You

by BBCGirl657



Series: Pete Wentz One-shots [1]
Category: American Singers RPF, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good girls are just bad girls who haven’t been caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Junk is You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “My Junk” from Spring Awakening and “Good Girls” by 5 Seconds of Summer.

Pete Wentz and Natalie Visco couldn’t be more different. 

Natalie was the golden princess of the high school. 

Straight A’s, a member of the cheerleading team. 

Pete was a serial skipper and the resident ‘emo’ of the high school, but Natalie thought he was the cutest boy by far out of everyone at school. He always smiled at her when he passed her in the hallway and he held doors open for her. His smile was heart stopping. When he smiled, she couldn’t help but smile too. 

She’d heard that he and some other guys were going to start a band, but wondered how he could do that and stay on the soccor team.

Towards the end of their senior year, the boys released their first album _Take This To Your Grave_.

The few weeks leading up to graduation changed Natalie’s life forever.

* * *

“I mean just look at these song titles!” Madison said, “I mean, they have nothing to do with the songs themselves!” 

“Then why’d you buy it?” Mark asked her.

“So she could make fun of them, duh”, Britney said.

“What’d you think, Nat?” Madison asked her. 

“Totally stupid of course”, she lied. She felt bad, because she had actually loved it. She’d listened to it all weekend. 

The guys were still on the bottom of the popularity pyramid, despite nearly half the school buying their album.

Natalie secretly hoped that they continued writing songs and releasing albums. 

Towards the end of the lunch period, Natalie got up and said, “I need to pick up a book from the library. I’ll see you guys later”. 

She quickly made her way inside into the band room, where she knew the guys would be. She nervously walked up to them and said, “Would you guys sign my CD?”

Pete smiled at her and pulled out a sharpie. He opened the case and scrawled his name on her CD. 

“Thanks”, she said blushing. 

The other three were too shocked to do anything.

* * *

Natalie walked into school a week later, her normally blonde hair a dark brown. 

The girls had fawned over her telling her how good it looked. 

She was hanging out in the hallway with everyone when she heard a loud crashing noise. She looked up and saw Pete on the ground with a jock standing over him.

“Not so big and bad are you?” the jock taunted Pete, “No matter what happens Wentz, you’ll still be the emo freak”.

Natalie, who had had enough, dropped her stuff and walked down the hallway. She pushed the jock aside and helped Pete up.

“Thanks”, he said rubbing his back. 

The next thing she did shocked everyone. 

She kissed him. 

Sparks flew the moment her lips touched his. 

Pete wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her body into his. He spun her so she was up against the lockers. 

She whimpered into his mouth as he pressed her into the lockers behind her. 

They pulled away, out of breath. 

“ _You were the last good thing about this part of town_ ”, she said. 

“ _Where is your boy tonight_?” Pete asked her.

“Right in front of me”, she told him. 

Pete smiled and kissed her, burying his hands in her hair. 

Andy and Joe started laughing, catcalling and whistling while Patrick turned bright red and averted his eyes. 

Natalie pulled away and Pete started to kiss and suck on her neck. She looked down the hallway to where her…friends…were standing and flipped them off.

It seemed like the typical high school cliché was true. 

The good girl always falls for the bad boy. 

But then again…good girls are just bad girls who haven’t been caught.


End file.
